


always know where you are

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked for: stevetony stargazing if you're still taking prompts? :D





	always know where you are

“Can I get my present now?” Aidan asks his father, blue eyes peering pleadingly up at Steve.

Bouncing the recently turned four year old on his hips, Steve replies, “Any second now. Tony?”

Head bowed over a telescope, Tony holds up a finger. “Just a sec. I almost have it…Almost… There it is!”

The triumphant grin on his face has Steve smiling as well. It grows into a grin when Tony makes grabby hands at their son, clearly wanting to be the one who’ll show Aidan his birthday present. Aidan happily leans out of Steve’s arms and into Tony’s, accepting the quick cuddle he gets before he allows himself to be lowered onto the stool Steve's brought out with him.

After he's made sure that Aidan is stable, Tony places a gentle hand on Aidan's back and points at the telescope viewer. “Look through here, bud.”

“And I’ll see my present?” Aidan asks, edging closer to the stool edge. Steve can't help but take a worried step forward, hoping Aidan isn't going to tip over in his enthusiasm. 

“That’s right.” 

Steve and Tony exchange a grin as Aidan solemnly peers into the viewer. He makes for an adorable figure with his black curls and star-patterned jammies. Steve’s gonna miss these times once Aidan grows up. Aidan stands on his tiptoes for some reason, eye still glued to the viewer, and asks, “I can’t see anything. I just see a star.”

Tony kneels next to the young boy, waiting for Steve to follow before he explains, “That’s your present.”

Aidan’s head whips around so fast Steve’s amazed the boy doesn’t pull a muscle. Wonder and awe pour off of him when he asks, “You got me a star? My own star?”

“That’s right,” Steve holds up a certificate of ownership. He points at the blank line in the center. “We thought you’d like to be the one to name it.”

“I get to name it too?” Aidan breathes out, vibrating with excitement as he looks between his fathers and the certificate. “Whatever I want?”

Steve sees Tony gearing up to crack some kind of joke and gently nudges him in the shoulder. Tony shoots his husband a wounded look and says, “Whatever you want.”

Aidan accepts the certificate from Steve with a tremendous amount of reverence, so much so that it has Tony hiding his grin in Steve’s shoulder. Aidan turns to look into the telescope’s viewer for a long moment before he looks down at the certificate. "I wanna name it Stark-Rogers.”

That’s…unusual. Sure Steve’d thought that Aidan would pick an unusual name because he’s a creative child anyways but this is on the boring end of unusual. Tony’s face mirrors Steve’s thoughts and he’s on the verge of asking Aidan why when the boy answers himself. "That way it’ll be our star. And whenever I miss you, I can look up and know you’re always with me.”

He’s not going to lie. When they’d decided on this gift, Steve had been ready for happy tears on Aidan’s part because he is his father’s son and he loves space so much. So finding his own eyes welling with tears at his son’s rationale is… He can’t grab Aidan in a hug just yet because that’d be a little rude, because the little boy is tugging on Tony’s sleeve asking for a pen. Once Aidan has scribbled the name onto the certificate, both S’s scrawled in backwards, Tony and him move as one to grab the boy in a hug.


End file.
